Lost and Found
by Kiwi ingenuity
Summary: Sequel to Dead and Gone. After a peaceful sailing trip goes wrong, our favurite heroes end up stranded on a deserted island. Long kept secrets will be revealed and what was once lost will be found. AA JT.
1. Chapter 1

**Well… it sure has been a while hasn't it, but I finally got off my lazy ass and have started writing the (hopefully) long awaited sequel to Dead and Gone! I recommend any new members who haven't read Dead and Gone prior to reading this go read it NOW. Or you will be confuzzled beyond belief. **

**Theme song: Starlight, by Muse.**

THIS IS A LINE BREAKER!

In the city of New Olympia, a large group of people had gathered around a small cemetery, all wearing black or dark clothes. Many cars were parked outside the graveyard's gates, and another one was just pulling up. It was a red truck like car, with seven young teenagers in it; they were all decked out in black as well. As they stepped out of the car, everyone turned to look at them. They were who they had been waiting for. The teenagers walked towards an area of the cemetery filled with around thirty or forty foldable chairs, all facing towards a small wooden coffin.

The people soon went over to the chairs and sat down, all bearing sad and sombre looks on their faces. The teenagers took seats at the very front, along with a small old lady, holding a small furry dog.

An elderly man dressed in black, with a small white stripe in his collar, stood behind the coffin, and began addressing the people gathered. With every word he spoke, the people in front of him grew sadder, girls were crying into their boyfriends' and parents' arms, even fully grown men had tears in their eyes.

At last, the man stepped away from the coffin, and took a seat next to the old lady with the dog. One of the seven teenagers now stood up, regretfully having to leave his girlfriend, who wasn't holding up very well. He stood up to the microphone that was positioned behind the coffin and began to speak. "For those who do not know me, I am a friend of the deceased, Jay. I knew Herry well. He was extremely kind and always thought of his friends first. He died far too young, he could have been something great, but his life was sadly cut short. Herry man, we're gonna miss you."

Many more people stood up and gave speeches, and slowly the hours passed on, and soon the people had gathered around a large rectangular hole in the ground. Two large men picked up the coffin and gently lowered it in the hole. As it was being lowered the smallest of the teenagers, a young red haired girl threw a bouquet of flowers into the hole. She then stepped back towards a purple haired boy standing behind her, who placed a hand on her shoulder. The coffin finally came to a stop, and slowly the two men, along with some of the people attending the service, began to fill in the hole with soil.

People were now starting to leave the cemetery, returning to their jobs and everyday lives. But the seven teenagers still remained. They were sitting on the grass around the newly dug grave. "I never expected to have to say goodbye to one of us so soon…" The brown haired one who had spoken earlier said.

"I always expected it to be done by Cronus, not someone as well, goat like, as Pan." A purple haired boy added, earning a stern look from his red headed girlfriend. This was when the ginger haired girl spoke up.

"I just can't believe Herry's mother didn't even care enough to come to her own son's _funeral._"

You see, Herry had long been technically declared an orphan, after his mother refused to look after him, saying she didn't want the responsibility. She was just too young. So the woman's mother had taken him in, not wanting him to be sent to some orphanage where she would never get to see him again. And this way, if her daughter ever changed her mind, she'd still be able to see him. But she never did. She never once came to see the boy. Not even at his own funeral.

As for Herry's father, his mother was, to put it simply, a slut. No one knew who the father was, not even the mother.

"That is pretty sad… Herry's probably rolling over in his grave as we speak." Replied the red head. After she said this the cemetery went quiet, you could almost smell the sadness in the air.

"Hey, I've got an idea, how about we get out of this place, it's giving me the creeps, and I've had enough of all this depressing talk about Herry. We should go do something to take our minds of it."

"Archie! That's a great idea, but what are we gonna do?" A young blonde girl questioned **(AN/ yes, Freendo is still here…)**.

"We could go shopping?" A blonde male suggested.

"No."

"Hunting?" The red haired girl suggested.

"I've had enough death for one day…"

"We could go sailing?" The brown haired leader of the team proposed. Five of the other teenagers sitting around him all nodded their heads eagerly, they all thought it was a fantastic idea. But that still left one person…

"Do we have to?" Archie moaned.

"Yes, yes we do. And I thought Scamander got rid of your fear of water?" The youngest member of the team asked.

"That, was only temporary, and you just brought up a wonderful point. If we go sailing, Scamander could show his ugly face again, and we'd all be screwed!" He replied.

"Oh, come on Archie, don't be such a pussy, you're being more paranoid than Jay! And that's saying something." Retorted the narcissistic member of the team.

"Hey!"

"Archie, please, just come. If Scamander shows up I personally will kick his ass from here to next Tuesday,"

"Thank you Atlanta but…"

"If you don't come, I will lock you in that plane thing Heph made and make sure Odie pilots it, and I will make sure to leave some presents from Dionysus in there for him…" **(AN/ Dionysus is the god of booze BTW.)** Archie's eyes widened considerably as she said this, while Odie mumbled something inaudible, which was more than likely an insult.

"OK fine I'll come…"

THIS IS A LINE BREAKER!

**If you didn't guess, this chap was Herry's funeral. Cause I needed something to get the ball rolling. Next chap gets A LOT more interesting (and violent :3). It also should be a bit longer. Not sure how long it will take tho…**

**Now review! Or Herry's ghost will eat your SOUL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chap, which is probably one of my favs. May contain violence and swearing… But that's what you get when people have mental breakdowns.**

**Reviews:**

**HoneyGoddess57: That was the idea, and did you know, that line is actually a pun! Archie being cat like and all…**

**Greekrose: Thank you, :3. And if you like Archie, you should like this story, it has a LOT to do with him.**

**Historiangirl: Thanks, and yeah, it would be kinda random if he lost his fear from a random potion. **

YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT THIS IS BY NOW!

In the middle of the ocean, a small sailing boat was floating gracefully in the water. On it were seven teenagers, two, one with light brown hair, the other with ginger, were steering the boat. Everyone else was sitting around talking, except one, who was anxiously looking around, his face slightly green.

"Why did I have to come on this trip…" He whined to the girl sitting next to him.

"Oh come on Archie, a little water's not going to hurt you." She replied. While she said this, the boy's face paled considerably.

"No, but those might!" He pointed to the distance, where a large clump of storm clouds were gathering. They didn't look friendly at all. The girl also noticed this, and was surprised. She didn't think they would be going out in the first place if there was a storm. Especially with Jay being the boat driver.

"Jay, I thought you checked the weather forecast?" She asked.

"I did, and it was perfectly fine when I checked, but don't worry, we'll be fine. I can handle these sorts of things."

"OK," She turned her head back to the scaredy cat sitting next to her. "See, we're gonna be fine, don't worry your little purple head about it."

"Famous last words. I still don't think it's safe. We really should turn back." The boy stubbornly replied.

"Oh come on Archie," Nagged a young African American boy. "Who's the sailor here? You or Jay? Jay knows how to get us out of this and he will." Archie sighed. He wasn't going to get his point across this way, he may as well wait until it got a bit worse, then maybe they'd listen to him. He wasn't really as ignorant to the world of water as they thought he was.

They had been sailing for a few hours now, and the storm clouds had only come closer, and now they could feel the effects. Instead of sailing on calm, steady water, waves were rocking the boat quite violently. Not enough to induce sea sickness, but enough to agitate a young Archie.

"Guys I really think we should turn around, this storm is only getting worse." He exclaimed, in probably the most non-sarcastic tone they had ever heard him use.

"Archie calm down, I can get us through this. And what do you know about sailing anyway?" Jay replied cunningly.

"I just don't like this, we need to turn back or jump out."

"Archie stop being such a fraidy-cat, just because you're afraid of water…"

"I'm telling you, we need to either turn around or get the hell out of this boat! We will die if we don't!" Archie cried, his voice increasing in volume.

"Archie, wanting to jump _into_ the water. Now that's something you don't see every day." Neil added, almost mocking the purple haired teen. This resulted in a few of his team mates chuckling to themselves.

"I'm not fucking joking! I have seen this happen before. The people on the boat _die_!" He was almost screaming now.

"Archie, Life Guard shows don't count." Theresa said, in a monotone voice.

"I'm not talking about something I saw on TV. I've seen this happen with my own two eyes. If we don't get off this god damn boat now we die!" After hearing this, Jay turned his attention from the boat's steering wheel.

"Then whoever was driving the boat probably caused it. They were probably too stupid to drive it and deserved to die." He said to Archie, no emotion in his voice. When the words found their way into Archie's ear, his jaw dropped. If the storm clouds hadn't caused most of the sun's light to vanish, you would have seen the small tears in his eyes. Before Jay could utter a single word, Archie's fist had collided with his jaw, sending him flying into the side of the boat, pain searing through his body. Archie walked up to him, and glared at the leader. The look on his face would have sent shivers down even Cronus' spine.

"If you _ever _say that to me again I will make you a soprano." He growled darkly. **(AN/ Best. Quote. EVER.) **

Jay opened his mouth to protest, but was beaten to it by none other than Theresa.

"What the hell Archie? Are you insane? You just beat up Jay for no reason, if you keep acting like this there's no way we're jumping off this boat." She yelled.

"Why won't any of you listen to me?" Archie cried. "If we don't jump out we die."

"We might have, if you didn't punch Jay in the _face_!" Theresa retorted. Archie groaned, he had realised this petty arguing was pointless. _They aren't going to follow me, no matter what I do. They won't come even if I hadn't just punched Jay, (which I do not by any means regret)… _He thought.

"Fine, if you won't come, I'll go, but don't expect me to help you when you get into trouble." He slowly walked to the edge of the boat, and placed his hands on the sides, preparing to jump. But as he was about to, he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with Atlanta; he could tell by the expressions on her face she was afraid.

"Archie, what's going on? Please, tell me." She pleaded, taking her hand off his shoulder. The purple haired boy took a step away from the edge. He stood there for a few seconds, just staring at her. _I can't just leave her here; if she dies I'll never forgive myself…_

"Atlanta, I am really, _really_ sorry for this." Before she could utter a single word in protest, Archie had grabbed her by the waist, and thrown her into the water.

"Archie, what the hell…" She screamed as her head reached the surface, but stopped as she say Archie jump in after her. A few of their friends ran over to the side of the boat, as if to help them up, but neither of them went back to the boat, mostly because Archie refused to let Atlanta go back up. The boat then sailed away from the two teenagers, who were now soaking wet, from both the sea and rain pissing down.

Atlanta turned to face her male friend, anger and fear written all over her face. "Archie what is wrong with you? Do you want us to drown?" She hissed.

"Atlanta, trust me, you'll be safer here then on the boat, and we won't drown we have life jackets." He replied.

"But, how do you know this?" She asked, her tone changing from that from anger to frightened.

"I just do, OK, now's not a good time to explain." He turned his face away from her as he said this. That was when Atlanta noticed something. Archie was swimming, and very well at that, even during their little 'swim date' a few months ago he had been an extremely quick learner even before he had drunken the potion.

"Archie, if you're afraid of water how come you're so good at swimming, even you aren't that fast a learner." Archie turned his head back to face her.

"Let's just say I wasn't always afraid of water..." Atlanta opened her mouth to question his statement, but stopped herself when she realised it was pointless asking him now, he wasn't likely to answer. All she could do was wait, and see where this storm would take her.

LINE BREAKER!

**Ooh.. The plot thickens. Why was Archie acting so weirdly? What does he mean by 'I haven't always been afraid of water'? You'll just have to read and find out! :3 Now review! I don't care if you love this story to pieces or hate it with flaming passion, just review. (BTW I still have the rocket launcher I used in Dead and Gone. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter… This one doesn't really answer that many questions that you probably have from the previous one… But it is cute!**

**DC: The day I start shipping Archie x Theresa and Jay confesses to having a secret love child with Cronus is the day I own CotT. Nuff said.**

**Reviews: (Only 1. Sucks…)**

**Honeygoddess: As you should be, :3.**

LINE BREAKER!

Not long after they had leapt into the water, the pitch black world of un-consciousness had overwhelmed them. The waves, miraculously, had carried the two teenagers to the 'safety' of a small island. But it would still be a while before they would regain consciousness.

When Archie finally did regain feeling, he found himself lying on a large bed of sand. His entire body ached, and before he knew what hit him, he was lying on his side, coughing loudly, as water made its way out of his lungs.

"Are you OK?" At the sound of this voice, his eyes shot open. Sitting in front of him, was none other than Atlanta.

"Yeah, I'm…" He coughed once again. "Good." He sat down, and quickly scanned his surroundings. In front of him was an endless amount of crystal blue water, no islands or boats in sight. Behind him, was a reasonably dense forest made mostly of palm trees and various types of fern.

"Where the hell are we?" He questioned.

"You tell me, I've never seen this place in my life!" Atlanta retorted, obviously as confused as he was.

"Have you seen the others?" Archie asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Not a sign of them, and my PMR isn't working either." She replied. "Do… do you think they'll be okay?" The last sentence was said in a rather nervous tone, as if she was afraid of what the answer may be. Archie turned to look at her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, don't worry," Atlanta smiled softly, but obviously didn't quite believe him.

"Hey, I have a question, if this is a deserted island, then where are we supposed to find food and water?" Archie asked, changing the subject. Atlanta's mouth immediately formed an 'o' shape.

"I don't know… Wait! We could try catching fish." She suggested. Archie raised an eyebrow. "Well we have no idea what could be lurking in that forest, and it's a safe bet that there's gonna be fish 'round here.

"True, but what about water?"

"You get water from food you dork."

"Oh right…"

"The only problem is catching the fish, I don't have any weapons on me." Atlanta exclaimed.

"Well I know how to fix that." Archie put his hand in his hoodie pocket, and pulled out a small dog-leash like object.

"You brought your whip?"

"Hey, I wasn't lying when I said I thought Scamander would come back."

MEANWHILE….

Jay found himself lying awkwardly what appeared to be sand, and as he tried to sit up, he felt increasing pain in his right shoulder blade. Opening his eyes, he looked around. He could see the remains of what was his sailing boat lying all over the place next to him. If he wasn't so familiar with boats, he probably never would have recognised it as one. He noticed that he was on some sort of island, and there were no signs of any of the others.

He stood up, and decided to walk around, see if there was anything worth salvaging from the boat. As he walked, he heard a faint mumbling sound, it almost sounded like someone groaning. Scanning his surroundings, he caught a flash of orange in his peripheral vision. He turned around. What he saw made him gasp in shock. In front of him was Theresa. But there was only one problem. She was buried under a large pile of the boat's debris. "Oh no…"

He quickly raced to her side and began pulling off the large wooden planks that had somehow landed themselves on top of her. With every plank that he removed, she would groan slightly. But finally after what had seemed like hours, but was probably only about 5 minutes, he managed to get them off of her. He began to lightly shake her by the shoulder, in an effort to awaken her. She soon began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Jay?" She asked softly.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm… Ah!" She cried out as the signals of pain finally made their way into her brain. "Okay no." Jay's face fell slightly, and this was when he noticed the reasonably large gash on her stomach, most likely caused by the wood scraping against it. It was still bleeding.

"Wait here," Jay quickly ran back towards the remains of his boat, searching for something.

"Not like I have much choice!" Theresa called out sarcastically.

Jay soon returned with a small piece of the boat's sail, which he had torn off. He sat next to Theresa, and carefully lifted her up so she was sitting; all the while Theresa was trying desperately not to howl in pain. Jay then wrapped the piece of fabric around the young girl's stomach, and tied it in a knot at the back. He could hear Theresa gasping in pain, but kept going. She would be better off in the long run.

LINE BREAKER OF DOOM!

Slowly the hours had passed on, and day was beginning to fade into night. In these small hours Archie and Atlanta had managed to construct a small camp fire, catch several fish (some of those had already been eaten) and were now seated around said fire. They sat there, just staring at the stars, not speaking a word. But the silence was not an awkward one, it was actually quite peaceful. But the silence was soon broken by Archie.

"You know it's getting pretty late, we should probably get some sleep," He suggested, and Atlanta nodded in response.

"One problem, where are we gonna sleep?" She asked, and Archie's mouth then formed an 'o' shape.

"Good point… Hey; maybe we could sleep against a tree or something," Archie stood up and walked over to one of the trees on the edge of the forest and sat in front of it, leaning up against it.

"Doesn't look very comfortable," Atlanta exclaimed.

"We're on a deserted island. Comfort isn't high on my list of priorities." Atlanta shrugged her shoulders and took a seat next to Archie, resting her head on his shoulder. It was then when Archie noticed how cold she was, he could feel her shivering even beneath his hoodie.

"Oh my god Atlanta, you're freezing!" He cried.

"I'm fine Archie…" She replied, turning her head away.

"Oh, so you were just shivering because from fear of the dark then?" He retorted, and Atlanta responded by poking her tongue out at him. Archie leant forwards slightly and in one swift movement pulled off his hoodie.

"Here, put this on."

"What? No! Then you'll freeze!" Atlanta cried.

"I'm a guy, we don't get cold, and besides, I can't get sick, you can. We're already stuck on this island; to get sick would be a death wish!" Archie rebutted.

"But…"

"Just put on the god damn hoodie." Atlanta sighed and took the blue lump from Archie, and slipped it on over her shirt. She leaned back slightly and returned her head to its position on Archie's shoulder. She closed her eyes and just when Archie thought she had fallen asleep, she whispered on simple phrase. "Thank you."

LINE BREAKERRRRRRR!

**Another chapter down… And I'm pretty sure this chapter has more Jay Theresa crap than all my other stories combined… And I can see why, it's boring as hell to write! I don't know how you JT fans can do it! Now please review, the more reviews I get, the more I feel like updating! **

**Next chap is gonna answer A LOT of your questions BTW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

**AngryOlympian: Judging by the Wikipedia plot summary… no, no it's not. **

**HoneyGoddess: Thanks, :3.**

**DC: I don't own CotT. My name is not Brad, nor am I a dude.**

THIS IS… LINE BREAKER!

Archie awoke the following morning to find Atlanta missing from his side. Looking around, she appeared to be nowhere in sight. She had also left Archie's hoodie next to him, rather nicely folded up too. Standing up, he put on the item of clothing and went in search of her.

"Atlanta!" he cried, starting to get worried. Darting his head around, there was still no sign of her. He stood there for a few seconds, pondering whether he should keep looking or go back, when he felt something tap him lightly on the shoulder. He jumped from the sudden touch and turned his head around, expecting to see some dark villain or monster, but only to find the giggling face of Atlanta.

"Wow, you're really jumpy today." She exclaimed between the soft chuckles.

"There you are! Where did you go? I thought some creepy monster had gotten you!" Archie exclaimed.

"You're such a dork! I just went to get some breakfast." She held out a handful of fish.

"Mm, fish…" Archie replied sarcastically.

"It's either that or palm tree."

"Fish it is!"

The two of them spent the next hour or so cooking and eating their breakfast. When they finished eating, a thought crept into Atlanta's mind. A question she never got the answer to.

"Archie, back on the sail boat, how did you know to get out of the boat? And what did you mean by 'I haven't always been afraid of water'?" She asked, staring up at him.

"I… I just knew OK?" He turned his face away from hers.

"Oh come on, tell me Archie, you can trust me." Archie sighed and turned his head back to Atlanta.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you must _promise _me you will not tell anyone this, _especially_ not Theresa."

"I won't, I promise."

"Ok, it started when I was eight…"

YOUR FEATURE FLASHBACK WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!

In the middle of the ocean there was a small boat, sitting peacefully on the water. On the boat were 3 people. One was a man, rather tall with slightly dulling purple hair. There was also a woman standing next to him, she had bright red hair, almost as red as Atlanta's, but not quite. At the other end of the boat was a small boy, around eight years old. He also had purple hair, but it was far brighter than the man's. He was looking over the edge of the boat, staring at the fish as they swam past. The two adults were steering the boat.

But, one thing the three had failed to notice until now was the ever increasing cloud cover hovering over them. By the time they had noticed it was too late to simply sail away and escape the storm. They decided to just try and brave the storm. But as the minutes turned to hours, the storm only got worse. By now the boat was being buffeted with rain, and the young boy was cowering next to his mother, who stroked his hair in an effort to comfort him, when she wasn't trying to steer the boat with the boy's father. With every rumble of thunder he screamed in terror.

"It's gonna be OK sweetie, we'll get out of this"

The oceans waves were now rocking the boat back and forth. Such a sensation would have sent a normal person to the side of the boat where their stomach contents would be emptied in a matter of seconds. But the adults on the boat were experienced sailors, and the boy had been on many a sailing trip. Though this did not mean the waves were not problematic for them. It made the boat extremely hard to control, and the waves were now sending litres and litres of water onto the boat, causing the boy to scream out even louder. The man and woman looked at each other, worry painted on their faces. There was no way out of this for them, no matter what they did.

They stepped away from the wheel, and the man picked up the young child, wrapping him in a warm embrace, and then handing him to his wife, who did the same. Walking over to the edge of the boat, she hugged him one last time, and whispered into his ear. "We will always love you Archie," She then dropped him into the water, trying her best to ignore his screams of terror. "Mum? Dad?" But the boat had already been pulled away by the waves. His eyes soon welled up with tears as he looked around, desperate to find a way back to his parents. But there was nothing. In a last ditch effort to at least save himself, he screamed at the top of his voice one word. Help. But there was still no one.

Slowly, the world around his began to fade into black, but before it did, he noticed something swimming towards him. It appeared to be some sort of aqua green fish tail, but it was far too big to be that of any sea creature he'd ever read about…

END FLASHBACK!

"Three days later I woke up in hospital with my uncle, who I ended up living with, hovering over me. He said that my parents never survived the storm…" Archie's voice began to crack as he said the last part. "But the weird thing was, the nurses said that I'd been found with this," He pulled a shining gold pendant out from beneath his shirt. "Was found next to me, but I'd never seen it before." He turned to face Atlanta, and saw she now had her hands covering her mouth in shock, and was a few seconds away from tears.

"That's why you're afraid of water isn't it? Why didn't you tell us? It must have felt horrible when we teased you." She exclaimed.

"I didn't want you guys to only see me as the 'poor orphan boy who needs our pity'. I wanted you to like me for me." He explained, not daring to look Atlanta in the eyes. Then, out of the blue, he felt something wrap around him. Turning around, he realised it was Atlanta. She was hugging him.

"You are the bravest person I have ever met." She whispered, her voice breaking. Archie then returned the embrace, trying desperately not to cry. This was when a thought struck Atlanta. She pulled away slightly, so she was facing him.

"If you knew the boat was a death-trap, but knew none of us would come, why did you throw me in?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want to lose you, if you died I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Atlanta then quickly strengthened the grip of her embrace on Archie.

"That's so sweet!" The two eventually pulled apart, and Atlanta though of something she hadn't realised until now.

"Does this mean you punched Jay because he was telling a 'yo mamma' joke?"

THIS. IS. SPARTA!

**Yes, I too have jumped on the bandwagon of Archie having some tragic water related past. But he obviously knows how to swim. How else would he have swum to that island thingy in Pandemonium? Now please review, or face the wrath of my rocket launcher! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews: This story only JUST surpassed Catasrophe in reviews… Either you need to review more or Catastrophe was forking amazing.**

**HoneyGoddess: I knew I wasn't the only person who though she was a Sue! And there's plenty of AA in this chap (and most of the story for that matter).**

**HistorianGirl: Thanks, :3**

LONG LINE BREAKER IS LOOOOOOOOOOOONNG!

Evening was growing closer, and the two teens soon realised they had run out of fire wood. All the dry wood on the outskirts of the forest had been either used up or washed away, so they decided it was time to venture into the depths of the tree-ridden island.

Atlanta had been walking now for about fifteen minutes, and had gathered a good arm full of wood. As she was about to return to the small camp she and Archie had made, she heard rustling in the ferns behind her. Turning around she scanned her surroundings. Nothing. She then noticed that she had dropped some of the firewood. As she bent down to pick it up, she heard the noise again. Tilting her head up, she began to speak, "I know you're there. Show…" but was interrupted by a pair of feet appearing in front of her.

She leapt back immediately, and dropped all the firewood onto the ground. Standing in front of her was a strange man; she had no idea where he had come from. He had literally materialised out of thin air. Atlanta looked him over, and then realised something else about him. The man was see-through! It was like looking though a piece of tinted glass. Cautiously, not wanting to make any sudden movements, she backed herself up against a tree. The man then reached out a hand, and she screamed.

Archie had been waiting back at the camp for about five minutes, and was beginning to wonder where Atlanta was. _It doesn't take that long to get a bunch of firewood. Does it? _That was when he heard the scream. He knew that scream anywhere. Leaping up, he ran into the forest. Using his warrior instincts and the speed gained from spending two years racing the fastest non-steroids-taking person on the planet, he managed to track her down. When he found her, she was backed up against the tree with some creep standing in front of her. In a matter of seconds his whip was held tightly in his hand. But before he could use it, the 'creep' turned his head to face Archie, and immediately he dropped his weapon. He uttered one simple word. "Dad?"

Atlanta stared at Archie quizzically. But before she could ask him what was going on another one of those creepy see-through people appeared, only this one was female. It ran over to Archie and screamed on word only. "Archibald!" **(AN/ LOL. It's the only name Archie could be short for tho…) **"Mum?" Archie cried in response. Atlanta looked at the two strangers, and began to think. _Archie's parents are dead? How could this be them? Unless maybe… Oh my god! They're ghosts! Creepy… _Slowly she stepped away from the tree, and began to listen to Archie's conversation.

"You're, you're… What's going on?" Archie asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"We've come to see you, as ghosts, we've got some things we need to tell you." Archie's 'father' explained.

"But, but why now? Why not before?"

"We needed you to be isolated." Archie's 'mother' replied. "But it's so good to see you again!"

"Yes, and boy, have you grown!" Archie smiled softly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Awe, thanks sweetie," Archie's mother exclaimed. "Ooh! And who's this?" Atlanta's head shot up. And she finally got a good look at Archie's parents. His mother had bright orange hair, which she assumed was from Achilles. His father however, had bright purple hair, which Atlanta found a little puzzling. _Did he dye his hair in remembrance of his dad or…_

"This is Atlanta" Archie responded, holding out his hand to her, and she cautiously ventured to his side.

"Awe, aren't you just adorable!"

"So, this is the infamous Atlanta we've seen so much of." Archie raised an eyebrow at this.

"What? You didn't think we were watching over you all this time?" Archie's dad questioned, smirking slightly.

"Now, you need to know we didn't just come for a nice friendly visit to see how you were going. No, we've come to give you a warning." The purple haired spirit started. "The gods intensions are not as kind hearted as they may seem."

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Archie asked, obviously not understanding their warning.

"No, not at all." His mother added. " Well, I think we should probably get going now,"

"What? No! You can't go!" He cried. Slowly the two ghosts began to fade, but not before Archie's father could say one last thing.

"When you finally meet him, tell Alex his grandparents say hi." In a matter of seconds the two of them were gone, leaving nothing behind.

Archie's legs then collapsed beneath him, and he fell to the ground, head in hands.

"No, no. I can't lose them again. I just can't!" He cried, and Atlanta immediately rushed to his side. With speed that even she would envy, Archie wrapped his arms tightly around Atlanta, not wanting to let go. "I can't believe they're gone again." He exclaimed, trying to hold back the tears. Atlanta pulled back so she was face to face with Archie.

"Archie, don't worry, you'll see them again one day, hopefully not anytime soon… But one day. And they said it themselves, they're always watching over you." She explained. "Now come on, we should get back to the camp. It's getting late." Archie nodded, and stood up, wiping away the few tears he wasn't able to hold back. Slowly they made their way through the forest, and just before they reached the camp, Atlanta turned to Archie.

"Do you know anyone called Alex?"

LINE BREAKER!

Meanwhile, in an office far away from any deserted islands, or any oceans for that matter, sat a man. He was sitting at his desk, surfing through a collection of seven pictures on his computer. The one he was looking at currently; was of a boy with light brown hair. The man was focussing intensely, as if he was making some sort of life changing decision. Which he was.

"Should I tell Jay? No. He's too close to the gods, there's no way he'd believe me!" He clicked the mouse and the picture changed to a young girl with ginger hair.

"No, she's too close to Jay, she'd just blab."

"Neil? No. Just, no."

"What about Odie? He'd believe me, and he's close to her, but then they'd know it was me who told him…"

"Hmm, Alice… I can't tell her! She's the centre of all this. And besides, she wouldn't be able to stop the Gods not matter how hard she tried!" The mouse clicked again, and the picture became that of a young girl with striking red hair.

"Atlanta… Yes! That could work! She's good friends with Alice and Pan, and no one would suspect that I was the one who told her, its genius!" His hand then tightened its grip on the mouse, and it accidentally clicked over to the next image.  
>"Wait, Archie. Hmm. He's reasonably good friends with Alice, and never really trusted the gods… But he doesn't like Pan very much at all, especially after what they made him do. Then again…"<p>

WOOO! CLIFF HANGER!

**The plot thickens… This chap is probably the first one that's actually getting into the actually story, the first few were more introductory. And also the first one where Freendo plays some sort of role, (I really should include her more…)**

**Now, just for fun, (and so you lazy fools can give me some reviews) I've decided to give you some questions to try and have a guess at.**

**Who is Alex? (Yes, I know, some of you on dA already know this, but there's really only about 2 of you…)**

**Who is the oh-so mysterious man at the end of the chap?**

**PS. LOL. I wrote this entire chap in 1 day. The rest of the time you waited was my procrastination. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

**HoneyGoddess: It was gonna be to say that they love him, but that just sounded corny.**

**Natroxz: Thanks, and that was pretty obvious wasn't it, XD. **

LINE BREAKER!

"I wonder how the others are doing, you'd think we would have heard from them by now." Atlanta questioned.

"I dunno, we'll probably find them sooner or later, this island can't be that big." Archie responded. "And sooner or later the gods will try and track us down."

"True, but did your parents say not to trust the Gods?" She retorted.

"Good point, but I don't think we'll be able to get off of this island without them."

As Archie finished his sentence, Atlanta's head shot up. Turning her head to face Archie, she put a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet. He raised an eyebrow, questioning her actions, but then he heard the noise. There was a rustling sound coming from the bushes behind them. Atlanta bent down and cautiously grabbed a small spear, which she had made from a long branch and diamond shaped stone she'd found lying on the beach. Lifting it up above her head, she leapt into the bush, ready to attack whoever, or whatever, was hiding in there. But when she caught sight of the 'creature', instead of attacking, she just stood there, like a deer in the headlights.

Archie was beginning to wonder why Atlanta was taking so long to kill whatever was in the bushes, so decided to inspect it himself. Climbing through the bushes, he found Atlanta standing dead still in front of the bush, staring intently at something on the ground. He followed her gaze and smirked. Lying fast asleep in front of them, were Jay and Theresa.**(AN/ Get your minds out of the gutters.)**

"Told you we'd find them." Archie exclaimed, causing Atlanta to break out of her trace and turn to face him. Archie slowly walked towards the tree the two had fallen asleep on and began to lightly shake Jay's shoulder. It was then when he noticed the D.I.Y. bandage across Theresa's stomach. _Ooh, nasty…_ Suddenly Jay began to stir, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Whut…Archie!" He exclaimed as he caught sight of his long lost friend. "You're alive!" Atlanta then coughed purposely behind the said purple haired boy. "And, Atlanta! I never thought you'd survive jumping into the ocean like that." At this, Archie narrowed his eyes. _He still hasn't learnt anything…_

"Well we did," He hissed. "And judging by drama queen over there you two didn't come off too well from staying on that death trap."

"Hey, it's not like you guys didn't get injured," Jay retorted.

"Actually, we didn't, so just shut that trap of yours and admit that I was right for once." He snapped.

"What? And no, I was right to stay on the boat, how were we to know your silly premonitions would turn out to be right, and we still survived didn't we?" Jay responded, anger in his voice.

"You call that," Archie signalled towards Theresa's mangled stomach. "Surviving?"

"Would you two just shut your whiney traps already?" Atlanta yelled as she stood between the two males. "Okay, you may have made some mistakes in the past, but who cares! We should be celebrating the fact that we've finally started to get the team together, not arguing about whether we should have jumped of a freaking boat!" Archie and Jay both stared at Atlanta, and then at each other.

The three of them had been standing there for about a minute now, in silence, thinking. It was both an eerie yet peaceful silence. But it was broken all too soon by the stirrings of one young ginger haired girl.

"What, what's going on…?" She asked as her eyes opened. Immediately Jay went to her side. "Wait a minute… Archie, Atlanta? Is that you?" The two rainbow haired teenagers nodded, and immediately Theresa raced over to Atlanta, and wrapped her in a warm hug, which the red head returned.

"I was so worried about you guys," Atlanta pulled away from the hug slightly.

"Worried, about us? We should be worried about you! Look at your stomach! The bandages are so covered in blood you can hardly tell it from your shirt!" She exclaimed. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Atlanta just stared straight at her, she didn't need to be psychic to know that was a lie. "OK… Well, you see, when the boat crashed into shore, some of the broken bits of it decided to land on my stomach, kinda crushing me. Luckily Jay was there and managed to pull them off of me and wrap this around the wound." She pointed towards the makeshift bandage.

"I told you to jump off the boat but _no. _No one ever listens to Archie!" Said boy replied sarcastically, before Atlanta's elbow in his ribs silenced him.

This was when he noticed how skinny the two newly found team members were.

"Oh my god, you two look like you haven't eaten in days!" He exclaimed.

"Well, we haven't. Aside from the odd berry, there's no food on this island." Jay explained. Atlanta shook her head in disappointment.

"I would have expected better from you Jay, we're on an island. Surrounded by water. Which has fish in it." Jay and Theresa looked at each other, both embarrassed that they hadn't thought of that before. Then Jay remembered something.

"Yes, but we don't have any weapons. My xiphos must have fallen out of my pocket when the boat tipped." Atlanta opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Jay continued to speak. "And we don't know how to make our own,"

The four of them had been sitting on the beach for about an hour, eating freshly caught fish, which both Jay and Theresa eagerly welcomed. They had occasionally talked about what they had encountered on the island, though Archie and Atlanta decided to keep most of their antics a secret, seeing as Atlanta didn't want to break the promise she had made with Archie to keep his not-so-little secret. By now, the sun was just passed halfway through the sky, and it was obviously mid-afternoon.

Atlanta was laying back against a tree staring up at the sky, when she noticed a clump of black dots high in the sky. She blinked, and leaned forward slightly, checking that her eyes were not deceiving her. And they were not.

"Um, guys. What are those?" She asked.

"They look like birds." Theresa replied.

"They're way too big to be birds." Archie exclaimed. They waited a few minutes, and slowly they came close enough to identify what they were.

"They're… Griffins."

ANNOYING CLIFF-HANGER IS ANNOYING!

**This chap took much longer than the others, mainly cause I had no idea what to write, DX. But eventually I got it done. Next chap gets really interesting. **

**I just realised something. Jay Theresa fluff is WAY easier to write when one of them is unconscious/asleep! :o**

**Now review! Please? So far the most reviews I've got for a single chap was 3! And that was for chapter 1, the worst one of the whole lot! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

**HoneyGoddess: Indeed, even the 'all-mighty' Jay. **

**Natroxz: Thanks, **

**DC. I don't own CotT. If I did, Theresa would have stayed a dude. (If you've done your research on CotT, you'll know what I'm on about.)**

I'M RUNNING OUT OF WITTY LINE BREAKERS!

The four of them stared up at the sky. Indeed, Atlanta had been right, flying directly towards them, were eight griffins **(AN. Yes, eight. You will understand why later). **But as the flying hybrids grew closer, three of the griffins took off in other directions. Two went away from the teens to the left, and the other to the right. Soon the other five griffins came to land directly in front of the four puzzled teens. Jay stepped forward slowly, and approached one of the griffins. It appeared to have some sort of note tied loosely to its neck. Jay opened it and read the contents aloud.

_Dear heroes._

_We are aware of you current situation and have sent you these griffins to help you get back, thought it may take a few days for you to read this (griffins aren't _that _fast…). I also sent an extra one, in case you happened to find anything, 'important' you wish to bring back._

_Signed Hermes. _

"The Gods sent us griffins?" Atlanta asked. "Why not just come themselves?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get sick of having fish for every meal, so I suggest we hitch a ride on them." Archie replied.

"Good idea, but why are there eight griffins, when there's only seven of us?" Theresa asked.

"Not sure, but the gods will probably explain." Jay exclaimed, as he clambered up onto one of the griffins, and the others were soon to follow. Within a few minutes, the four of them had all taken off into the sky, with the fifth griffin flying behind.

As the griffins flew higher and higher, the other three griffins that had taken off earlier came into sight. Riding on them, were the three missing members of the team. Odie, Alice and Neil. They all seemed extremely calm about the experience, except Freendo. Who was hugging the griffins neck like her life depended on it, which from her point of view, it did.

"Why did it have to be _griffins_!"

"Guys, you're OK!" Jay cried out happily as their griffins flew towards the other three heroes'. "I was starting to think that we'd never see you guys again."

"Same here man," Odie cried back. "But what's with the loner griffin?"

"Don't know, Hermes must have sent one extra by accident." He replied.

"That doesn't sound like something he would do…" Odie yelled in response.

Meanwhile, Atlanta's griffin was flying towards the back of the group, and was flying almost parallel to Archie's. She had opened her mouth to begin a conversation with him, when from behind her there was a low growl. Turning her head around, she saw nothing except for clouds.

"What's wrong?" Archie asked, seeing her cautiousness. She didn't even move her head an inch as she responded.

"I don't know …" Suddenly a flash of gold appeared in the clouds, it was too small for a normal person to see, but Atlanta's enhanced 'eagle eye' managed to spot it.

"There's something there." She stated, preparing herself to attack. The growl sounded again, it was like nothing she'd ever heard before. Then, before she could even flinch, a large _thing, _almost twice as big as a griffin, lurched from the clouds behind her. She immediately recognised it as a dragon, but it was moving so fast that that was about all she could tell. The beast extended its claws and gripped them into her griffins flesh, causing both it and Atlanta to cry out.

"Atlanta!" Archie cried, watching the dire situation unfold before his eyes. Atlanta's griffin had managed to pry itself from the dragon's grasp, and was now swiping at the thing trying to scare it off, but the dragon wasn't even flustered by this. He lunged at the griffin's wing, and bit into it, causing it to cry out in pain, and begin to lose altitude. Atlanta seeing this, realised if she wanted to live she would have to get off of the griffin. Carefully, but quickly, balancing herself, she leapt towards Archie's griffin, the closest thing not being mauled by a giant flying lizard.

She flew through the air for what felt like ages, but was only a few seconds. She came close to the un-injured griffin, and stretched out her arm as long as it would go. But it wasn't enough. Her fingers only barely brushed the tips of the griffin's fur, and her heart sunk. _So this is how it ends… _But then, she felt something wrap itself tightly around her wrist, and she came to a stop, her legs succumbing to gravity and swinging below the griffin. Looking up she saw the worried face or Archie staring down at her, his hand grasping her wrist tightly.

"I got you."

He carefully pulled her up onto the griffin and she clambered around him, so she could sit behind him. Once she had taken her seat, she wrapped her arms around his waist, a little more tightly then she normally would. Archie looked towards the others, who were all looking directly at him and Atlanta.

"Are you guys OK?" Theresa asked, worried for her friend (and Archie). They nodded in response.

"That poor griffin," Jay stated. "I guess this is why Hermes sent that other griffin. Atlanta now spoke up.

"I think I'd rather stay here if you don't mind," As she said this, the now all too familiar growl sounded again, and Atlanta's grip on Archie tightened. The white dragon flew through the clouds directly in front of their griffin, separating it from the rest of the team.

"Oh shit."

The dragon thrust itself forwards and grabbed onto the griffin's chest, barely missing Archie's legs, and more importantly, ankle. It continued to fly itself back towards the island, the griffin still in its grip, and Archie and Atlanta hanging on for dear life. The dragon began to gain speed as it approached the forest, and was also going closer to the ground. It was like he was trying to lead the two heroes somewhere. But before they could find out, they were forced into the ground, the force of the impact, and the weight of the griffin pressing against them rendered them unconscious.

DRAGONS GO RAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!

Archie's mind slowly began to regain feeling, and he could feel he was lying on some sort of hard, stony ground. There was also something smooth, and almost leathery draped across him. Opening his eyes, he sat up. The leathering thing appeared to be some sort of blanket, but it looked a bit like animal hide. He was also in some sort of large cave. Looking to his right, he blushed slightly. Lying fast asleep next to him was Atlanta. **(AN/ Minds do not belong in gutters.) **But as he looked to his left, his heart skipped a beat. Next to him, was a large scaly, white body. And the object lying across him was no blanket, but a large wing. In a flash he had thrown it off and leapt away from the dragon. But the sudden movement caused the beast to wake up.

It was then when Archie realised Atlanta was still asleep, and thus oblivious to the current situation. But then again the dragon was now awake, and staring at Archie. If he moved closer to grab Atlanta, his head could be bitten off. Looking around the cave, he found what he needed. A long stick. He grabbed the object, and proceeded to poke Atlanta with it, trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes opened quickly, and glared at Archie.

"Would you cut that out…" She trailed off as Archie pointed behind her. She turned around, and immediately leapt out from beneath the 'blanket', and over to Archie.

Now was the first time the two heroes were able to get a good look at the dragon. It had plain white scales from head to toe, and golden horns and spikes (which trailed all the way down it's back.) The horns were a rather odd shape. They started as one large horn, but as it got longer it spread into three separate spikes. This shaped seemed to remind Atlanta of something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what. The wings had a pure white arm, and a beige membrane.

The beast had now fully awoken, and was approaching the two teens. They slowly backed away from it. It is usually best not to anger a fire breathing monster if you have the choice. But, unfortunately, the cave was not as large as expected, and their backs soon came into contact with the wall. The dragon continued to walk towards them, but Archie now noticed he wasn't looking at their faces, but lower, a lot lower. Their legs to be precise.

It had now walked right up towards the two of them, but wasn't attacking them. It just sat there, staring at their feet. Atlanta then noticed the dragon's attention was mainly directed at Archie's feet, mainly his right one. But before she could say a word, the dragon's head launched itself towards the boy's leg, and its mouth wrapped around the golden brace that protected it. Archie's face paled considerably. The dragon yanked his leg forwards, causing him to cry out in pain, but the dragon didn't stop.

"Get him off me!" he cried, the pain excruciating. Thinking fast, Atlanta thrust her foot into the dragon's snout, and it yelped in shock, causing it to lose its grip on Archie's ankle. He sighed in relief as the dragon began to back away slowly, whimpering.

Atlanta looked at the dragon, and then at Archie's ankle. A thought struck her.

"You weren't trying to hurt Archie were you, you just wanted his ankle brace." Atlanta exclaimed to the dragon, who didn't look very mean and nasty after all.

"What?" Archie cried, slightly annoyed that Atlanta was forgiving the beast that had just tried to eat his foot.

"Dragons love shiny things; your ankle brace is shiny. He didn't mean to hurt you," She explained. Archie mumbled something inaudible, but sounded a lot like 'stupid dragon'. Atlanta shrugged and began to pet the dragon. "You're a silly dragon aren't you," She cooed.

Suddenly the dragon's head shot up, and began to stare at something behind her. She turned her head around, and Archie followed suit, curious to see what they were looking at. Standing in front of them was someone they had thought they would never see again in their entire life…

CLIFF HANGER FTW!

**Longest chap so far, and one of my favs. Now, I has a question for all of you reading this story, who do you think the mysterious person at the end of the chap was? The one who they thought they'd never see again?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews: Yay! I actually got more than 2 reviews, XD.**

**Not gonna do that today, cause it's mostly just about who the mysterious person from previous chap was, which you will find out right about…**

NOW!

"Herry?" The two teenagers exclaimed in perfect unison. Atlanta immediately raced over to the intruder, and hugged him tighter than any one of Herry's infamous bear hugs had ever been. Archie would've done the same, if he had the use of his right ankle.

"Herry, you're alive!" Atlanta exclaimed, crying in the boy's shoulder. He obviously wasn't a ghost.

"Archie, Atlanta? W- what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We don't know, dragon breath over here must have dragged us here." Archie explained. "But we should really be the ones asking the questions, how the hell are you alive? We saw your dead body_. _We went to your god damn funeral! And now suddenly you're alive?"

"Dead? I'm not dead. Look, I'm right here, alive and well." Herry replied, slightly confused by Archie's words. Atlanta now pulled away from him.

"But you _are_ dead, Pan killed you. We found your body!" Atlanta replied, her voice breaking.

"Even if what you're saying is true Herry, what on earth are you doing on this island?" Archie questioned.

"The gods sent me here, they said that Cronus had discovered the brownstone, and that they were sending all of us off to various corners of the planet so he wouldn't figure out we lived there. They said you guys would be sent off too."

"What? The gods never mentioned anything about that to us." Atlanta answered, getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Yeah, I think the gods have some explaining to do…" Archie added. "But first we should find the others. But how are we going to do that? It took us days to find them last time."

"Ah, but last time we didn't have him," Atlanta gestured towards the white dragon in the corner of the cave.

LINE BREAKER!

The trio walked the dragon out of the cave, Atlanta's encouragement guiding the beast.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, that thing attacked us!" Archie cried.

"It'll be fine Archie, and he probably only attacked us to show us to Herry." She explained as she sat on the dragon's upper back. The had decided to only send Atlanta up to find the others. Herry, the others would be utterly dumfounded, and it would just cause confusion, and the dragon seemed to have a bit of a shoe fetish when it came to Archie, plus his leg was still out of action. He had been leaning on Herry all the way out of the cave.

"Arch, gimme you're ankle brace." She ordered, as she stroked the dragon's neck.

"What? Are you insane? I can barely even walk _with_ this thing on, let alone without it!" He cried.

"Well I need something to steer the guy with, would you rather he flies off into the middle of nowhere with me, or be without that brace of yours for a few minutes?" She retorted, and Archie responded with a few inaudible mumbles as he removed his ankle brace, while trying not to put pressure on his bad ankle. He handed it to her, and she bent down and picked up an oddly shaped stick from the ground. Placing the brace on the stick, she held it out in front of the dragon's face. Its eyes immediately lit up, and it leapt into the air, trying to catch the golden object. Of course, he would never reach it.

Up in the sky, Jay and the others were getting worried about their friends. They had all brought there griffins to a halt, and had been staring at the spot where the dragon had taken down the two heroes for almost hours. The second griffin that had been attacked, Archie's, had returned to the group with only a few scratches.

"I think maybe we should go down and search for them." Jay suggested, but as he finished his sentence, the dragon sprung forth from the clouds, and Theresa screamed in shock. But that was all before they saw who was riding the dragon.

"Atlanta!" The five remaining heroes exclaimed.

"You're alive!" Theresa squealed.

"Yeah. And we need you guys to come see something, so follow me." She instructed.

The seven griffins (and dragon) soon landed next to the cave, which Archie and Herry were standing and/or sitting in front of. When the other heroes (minus Freendo) caught sight of Herry, they all froze.

"Who's he?" Freendo asked.

"Freendo, meet Herry. He's the hero you were supposed to replace." Archie explained.

"But he's dead?" She replied.

"Well, obviously not…" Theresa replied.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Odie cried. He wasn't taking the sight of his 'dead' best friend very well.

"If we knew, we would. All we know is the gods have got a lot of explaining to do…"

ONE VERY LONG GRIFFIN RIDE LATER!

The seven griffins were now within looking distance of the school, and they all cheered with joy.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see a school in my entire life," Archie exclaimed to Atlanta, who was sitting behind him on the same griffin, since there was eight of them and only seven griffins. They still hadn't found Atlanta's griffin.

They soon landed on the field outside the school, and realised it was a weekend. There wasn't a student in sight. Three figures then emerged from the school gates in front of them. Hera, Zeus and Hermes.

"Children, you're alive! All of you…" She trailed off as she caught sight of Herry, and shot a worried glance towards Zeus. Hermes meanwhile, appeared to be almost gloating.

"Hmm yeah, we kinda found him on our travels, mind explaining why he's alive?" Archie questioned, his curiosity getting the better of things.

"We will, um, explain in due time, but right now we need to see you in my office, we want to know everything that happened on that island." Hera instructed them to follow her, and they did, while Hermes stayed back, they assumed to take care of the griffins.

As Archie and Atlanta were about to step through the doors to the school, they both felt someone tap them on the shoulder. Turning around, they saw Hermes' face staring at them, the usual cheerful expression gone.

"I need to talk to you two. _Alone…_"

CLIFF HANGER FTW!

**Gasp! Herry's alive? And what are the gods up to? All will be revealed next chap! Now review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews: (Come on! The most shocking chap in the story gets only 1 review! )**

**HoneyGoddess: Thank you and this chap should answer most of those questions, ;).**

**DC. I does not own CotT. If I did I probably wouldn't have had to spend the past few hours doing a bunch of useless crap for English… (I really don't like English)**

LINE BREAKER!

Hera and Zeus led the six remaining teenagers to Hera's solarium. As they entered the door, Hera noticed the absence of two of the team's members.

"Where are young Archie and Atlanta?" She questioned. Freendo shrugged.

"I say them go off with that Hermes guy, I think he wanted to talk to them about the dead Griffin…" Hera nodded.

"You can tell them later. We expect you do not want to wait any longer for the answers you seek." The rest of the team nodded, and entered the God's office. They quickly took a seat of the large sofas in the middle of the room, and eagerly stared up at the two all-powerful beings.

"Before we explain anything we need to know how you found Herry." She asked, and her student, Jay, spoke up.

"Well, we were stuck on the island right? When you sent those griffins to take us out of here, we were attacked by this weird dragon thing. It took down both Atlanta and Archie's griffin, Archie's while the two of them were still on it. We didn't see any sign of them for a few hours, until Atlanta showed up riding the dragon we mentioned before. She took us down to see Herry. They think the dragon was trying to lead them to him."

Hera's face paled, and she stood there for a few seconds in silence, as if she didn't know what to say, but then she spoke up.

"We may as well explain. You see, when Herry was killed by Pan, we managed to make a deal with Hades to allow him to have a second chance at life, so he could defeat Cronus like the prophecy said." Herry spoke up.

"But, I didn't die. You said…"

"Ah, the resurrection process has a way of wiping your memory of being dead, so that you cannot simply ask to be resurrected again whenever you wish. Now, as I was saying. But we wanted Cronus to believe Herry was truly gone, so we would have the element of surprise. That is why we brought in Alice, so we could bring Herry in later.

"So, I'm not really some fancy hero supposed to save the world?" The said girl asked. "I'm not really descended from Alcestis?"

"You are not destined to save the world in that sense, but you are descended from Alcestis. Being descended of a hero does not make you destined to save the world." Hera explained.

"Since you are no longer needed in our plan, we are required to send you back home, an eighth hero would simply jeopardise everything."

"What?" The room of teenagers cried.

"You just expect me to go home simply because you are 'done' with me? After all this? All the friends I've made?" She glanced towards Odie.

"Yes, your time here was never meant to be permanent. You will leave tomorrow. Come here to the secret wing and we will teleport you back home. Do not bring your belongings, we can send them later. There is no way to change this. I am sorry." Freendo looked down at her feet, and then around the room. Everyone wore sombre looks on their faces, mainly Odie and Theresa.

"You are dismissed, make sure to tell Archie and Atlanta about what we have said here."

MEANWHILE….

"Hermes, we are really sorry about the griffin but…" Archie started, but was soon interrupted by Hermes.

"I'm not here to talk about the Griffin, I need to talk to you about the gods."

"What about them?" Atlanta questioned.

"There is something you need to know about them, they are the reason Herry 'died'." Archie and Atlanta's mouths dropped.

"What!" Hermes nodded.

"They set up the whole thing so that they could bring Freendo into the team without jeopardising the prophecy."

"Why do they need her?" Archie asked.

"Because not long before Herry was 'killed' the Oracle revealed a prophecy stating that there a new way to defeat Cronus, and that was for the descendant of Alcestis, to follow in the steps of their ancestor. And we all know how that ends,"

"But then how come Herry's alive, if they killed him shouldn't he be in the Elysian Fields by now?" Atlanta asked.

"Ah, but that's the thing. They didn't kill him. The body you saw was an illusion, Herry was never killed, he was just sent off to an island. The gods thought you would never find him, and then the new prophecy would be fulfilled. But they were wrong."

"How did that dragon dude know to show us to him though?" Archie asked.

"This stick controls more than just griffins you know," Hermes replied, gesturing towards his caduceus **(AN. His shiny gold stick that controls animals) **

"Wait, but why are you telling us? I thought you'd be on the same side as the gods?" Archie questioned.

"Because, part of their scheme involved sending my son to Tartarus, when he did nothing wrong."

"Autolycus is in Tartarus?" Archie asked, confused.

"No… Pan!" **(AN. Yes, Pan is Hermes' son, it's basic Greek Mythology.) **"The gods were controlling him weren't they," Hermes nodded. "Oh my god, that's horrible. I can't believe we all thought he was so horrible,"

"Wow, I don't even like the guy, but even I feel kinda bad for hating him so much,"

"Now, quickly, you must go see the gods and convince them to stop what they're doing. But don't tell them who told you, just say you found out."

CONSPIRICIES FTW!

The two teenagers burst through the doors of Hera's solarium, knowing she'd be in there. The goddess immediately turned around, shocked by the sudden noise. They also noticed Ares and Hercules were in the room also.

"We know what you're doing, Herry never died, and you are going to sacrifice Freendo to Cronus." Hera's eyes narrowed.

"Who told you this?"

"Herry did, he overheard you talking to Hermes about it." Archie lied, and luckily he was exceptionally good at this. Hera waved a hand, and the double doors behind them closed, locking them in the room.

"You can't stop us," Atlanta exclaimed. Hera shot a glance towards Hercules and Ares, and they began to advance towards the two teenagers.

"We really do not want to have to do this, but it is our only choice. Cronus has been wreaking his havoc for far too long. Hercules then lunged towards Atlanta, but she dodged out of the way at the last minute, causing the god to crash into the wall. But while she was waiting for the man to attack, Ares threw a bolas towards her, entrapping her in the tightly woven thread. Archie immediately ran over to her, but was tackled to the ground by Hercules before he could even blink. Hercules pulled him up off the ground, still not loosening his grip on the boy, and suddenly s strong force collided with the back of his head, rendering him unconscious in a matter of seconds.

CLIFF HANGERS!

**So you finally know what is going on. But oh noes! The gods don't want their little secret getting out… We're getting close to the end now, only about 1 or 2 more chaps till the epically awesome EPILOGUE (it's the best chap in this whole damn story…)**

**Now review! And you get free Archie hugs! (or Atlanta hugs if you're a guy…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

**HoneyGoddess: Indeed they are.**

**GreekRose: Thanks, :3**

1 DAY LATER!(From last chap)

Slowly Archie's eyes opened, and at first he was welcomed by a wall of darkness, but as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he managed to make out various shapes. To his left were what appeared to be large stainless steel shelves, their shiny metal surfaces shimmering slightly. There were also some rakes and shovels. To his right was a small rubbish bin with one of those foot pedals to open the lid. He also noticed someone lying next to him, he could just make out the shape of their body in the dim light. It was Atlanta.

He opened his mouth to speak, in an effort of wake her up, but all that came out was a muffled cry. A large piece of duct tape was covering his mouth. Now that you mention it, he was also almost completely bound with rope. There was some tying his hands, his feet, and even one around his knees. Atlanta was the same.

That was when he heard mumbling. Glancing towards Atlanta, he saw she was finally waking up. She immediately noticed the rope and duct tape tying her limbs together, and glanced up at Archie, who had somehow managed to sit up. He could tell simply from the expression on her face she wanted to know how to get out, or at least free from these binds. Then it him. Archie glanced towards the trash can next to him. Half shuffling, half crawling, he made his way to the bin. He placed his head up against the lid, and proceeded to rub his cheek against it. Finally the tape caught. Carefully he placed his foot on the pedal and pushed down. In a flash the lid flew up, tearing the tape from Archie's now saw, red flesh. **(AN/ I watch WAY too much Castle…)** He cried out sharply as the tape ripped off, but at least he could talk again.

But Atlanta on the other hand, wouldn't be so easy. She was on the other side of the room. It would be practically impossible for her to make it to the trash can. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He made his way over to her, and lay down so his face was next to hers. Their heads were now centimetres away from each other. He pulled back his lips slightly, and bit into the edge of the duct tape. In one swift motion, he removed it from her mouth, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Thanks," She replied.

"You're melcomn" He Archie replied, the piece of duct tape in his mouth obscuring his speech. He soon managed to spit it out onto the floor.

"So what do we do now?" Atlanta asked.

"I don't know! I got the tape off your mouth! You come up with the next plan!" Archie exclaimed as he sat up again.

Atlanta stared at the ceiling, trying to think, and at last she came up with a brilliant idea. She moved around so her head was next to Archie's hands, which were tied behind his back. Lifting her head up slightly, she bit into the rope. Hard. Pulling her head backwards, the rope began to untie itself. Archie, realising what was going on, pushed his hands away from each other, causing the rope to simply fall off. He then began untying the other pieces of rope that had wrapped themselves around his limbs. Atlanta sat herself up, and Archie untied her as well.

"I thought they would have been a little bit smarter with these, they're gods!" Archie commented.

"I don't think they wanted to keep us here forever, they probably just wanted to delay us." She replied. "Which they have."

"Not for much longer though." Archie stood up and walked towards the door. It was locked. Standing back slightly, Archie ran at it with his shoulder. Smack. He hit the door hard. But it didn't move an inch.

"Well that was smart wasn't it." Atlanta replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, do you have any better ideas?"

"No, but we'll think of one."

Archie came and sat down next to Atlanta. "I still can't believe all that stuff with Pan was just the gods, I never thought they'd go that far just to defeat Cronus. Pan almost _killed _me." She asked.

"They're probably just getting fed up with Cronus. I know I would if I was them. But it's still pretty fucked up." Atlanta smiled.

"Hey, I've been wondering… You're dad had purple hair. Did you dye it in memory of him or something?" She asked. Archie shook his head.

"My hair's naturally purple."

"WHAT! How is that possible?"

"It's a long story…" he said, but then saw the curious look on Atlanta's face. "…which I will explain."

"It all started with my great granddad. He worked in a paint factory. One day, he accidentally fell into one of the vats of paint, it was really high concentrated too. They managed to get him out pretty quickly, but not fast enough for the toxins of the paint to not seep in. Ten months later my grandma was born with purple hair. To be fair, my great granddad only lived to about forty something…" **(AN/ It was the best idea I could think of OK?)**

"Wow… That's cool. Wait! That gives me an idea!" Atlanta placed a hand in her hair, and pulled out a small black piece of what appeared to be wire. "Bobby pin!"

She quickly walked towards the door and placed the hair pin into the keyhole. After wriggling it around for a minute or two, there was a soft 'click' and the door opened. Archie immediately jumped up and ran over to Atlanta.

"You're a genius! Now come on, let's go! We have to stop the gods before they do something stupid.

ONE LONG RUN LATER!

The two teenagers quickly burst through the door of the brownstone, and ran into the living room, where they expected the rest of the team to be.

"Archie, Atlanta! You're back! We were wondering how long you guys'd be." Theresa exclaimed cheerfully.

"What are you guys on about?" Archie asked, still puffing from their mad dash back to the brownstone.

"Your errands for Ares and Artemis?"

"Typical… We weren't running errands! We've been locked in a shed for the past god knows how long!" Atlanta cried furiously.

"What?" They cried.

"We'll explain later, but right now we need to find Freendo."

"The gods came and took her away this morning."  
>"Shit!" The two teens cried.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"The gods aren't taking her home, they're going to sacrifice her to Cronus!" Atlanta cried.

"What! The gods wouldn't do that! You're lying…" Jay hissed.

"For the love of god Jay! Why will you never listen to me! The gods aren't as goody-two-shoes as you think!" Archie yelled. "Anyone who wants to come with us, come now. We're gonna go kick some godly ass." No one moved. "Fine then, we'll just go on our own." The two teenagers walked out the door, and down the path back to the school. But before they could take off, someone cried out from behind them.

"Guys! Wait up!" it was Odie.

"Odie? What are you doing here?" Atlanta asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay, but what's with the back pack?" Archie asked.

"Oh, it's just a little something I thought we might need."

LINE BREAKER!

**Another chap down, only 2 more to go! :D. The next chap may take a while, cause it's mostly battle stuff, which I'm never very good at. But yeah…**

**Now review! And you get an imaginary cookie!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews:**

**HoneyGoddess: Thanks,**

LINE BREAKER!

"So, how are we 'sposed to find them?" Atlanta asked.

"I have an idea," Odie started. "When she first came here, I gave her a PMR. We should be able to tack her via that."

"Cool, but how do we get there? Herry's truck is never unlocked."  
>"We can use our motorbike, me and Odie both have one." Archie explained.<p>

"But I don't!" Atlanta exclaimed.

"You can share mine," Atlanta nodded and the three teenagers raced to the garage. Grabbing their motorbikes, (and in Atlanta's case, Archie) they sped off, Odie leading the way.

"The GPS says she's in the outskirts of the city. In Olympia forest **(AN/ Imaginative name is imaginative.)**."

Eventually, after a long motorbike ride (in which Atlanta almost fell asleep on Archie) they arrived at their destination. In front of them was a large cave.

"Wow. A cave that's _so _creative…" Archie commented sarcastically as he hopped off of the bike. Slowly the three of them entered the cave. Odie pulled out a torch from his back pack and switched it on, immediately illuminating the room with its yellow light. Voices could be heard further down the cave, so the heroes quickened their pace.

The narrow cave soon opened up into a wide hall type area. In the centre of it stood one man decked out in black.

"Ah, heroes. I was wondering when you would show up." He exclaimed.

"Where's Freendo?" Atlanta yelled.

"Even If I did know I wouldn't tell you, that stupid girl's invisibility powers are proving to be a bit of a nuisance." This was when they noticed Odie was no longer with them. Just as they were about to ask where he was, he came running up out of the entrance to the cave hall. With his back pack gone.

"Where'd you go?" Archie asked.

"Oh, I just had to drop something off…" Archie raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask. Suddenly he felt a small gust of wind rush past him, as if someone had walked past. Turning to his left, he saw Freendo standing next to him.

"Are you OK?" Atlanta asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. But I think the God's portal's a bit stuffed up. It was supposed to take me home! Not send me to this creep."

"Yeah, that was no mistake. The gods wanted to send you here." Archie explained.

"What?"

"It's a long story, we'll explain later."

Archie reached into his pocket, ready to grab his whip, but found nothing.

"My whip, it's gone!" He gasped. "The gods must have taken it when we were locked in that shed!" Atlanta searched in her pockets for her laser cross-bow, and also found nothing.

"Shit! We've got no weapons!" She exclaimed. She looked around for any other useful things she could use as a weapon, but found nothing. By now Cronus was heading towards the group with his scythes raised.

Cronus slashed his weapon at Atlanta, who swiftly dodged out of the way. She then whacked her leg up against Cronus', causing him to lose balance. But he soon regained his composure. Before he could even blink however, Archie punched him in the face, taking him by surprise. But he then managed to grab Archie's wrist. With on swift arm movement, Archie was sent into the wall of the cave, groaning in pain. Cronus began to walk over to the now wounded Archie, but before he could even step a meter, a sharp jolt of electricity went through him from behind. Turning around sharply, he saw Odie standing with his PMR in hand, a smug grin on his face. But before Odie could even flinch, a strong punch threw him to the ground.

Cronus had raised his scythe above Odie's head, and was ready to give the deadly blow, when a loud clang erupted throughout the cave. Glancing down quickly, he saw that his scythe was now split in two, and a small xiphos lay on the ground.

"Jay? Theresa? Neil?" Odie questioned as he saw the other team members standing in the hall's entrance. Archie had now managed to stand up (with a little help from Atlanta of course).

"But, I thought you guys didn't believe us?" he asked.

"At first we did," Jay started.

"But then you got us thinking, we may as well have a look to see if you guys are right, there's no harm in that" Theresa added.

"And I guess by the looks of this you were."

"Well, it's nice to see you're having such I happy reunion, I guess I best be leaving then." Cronus started, and raised his hand to open a portal. Nothing happened.

"What's going on!" He cried.

"Oh, just an old little invention of mine I found lying around…" Odie replied calmly.

"That's what was in your back pack! The portal disabler thingy!" Atlanta exclaimed, and he nodded. The heroes then encircled Cronus, without him being able to magically 'poof' away, they may have a chance at beating him. Cronus back away slightly.

"Fine, you want to beat me? Well I'm taking one of you down with me!" He cried, and a large fireball formed in his hands. Before any of the heroes could utter a sound, he threw it towards one of them.

A sharp burning pain suddenly seared through Archie's body, in particular his face. His knees collapsed under him, and he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard before the dark world of unconsciousness enveloped him were Atlanta's distressed cries.

CLIFF HANGER!

**Finally! This chap is done! You have NO idea how hard this was to write (I hate battle scenes…). At least this is the second to last chap, so next chap is THE FINAL. It's also my favourite, so I won't take two weeks to update, LOL.**

**Now review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Reviews: **

**HoneyGoddess: Thanks, **

**Greekrose: Thanks, and no, not melted… **

LINE BREAKER!

Slowly Archie opened his eyes, and immediately he was flooded with a flash of darkness. Blinking a few times, he adjusted to the lack of light. But then he noticed something. Everything around him was a blur. He had no idea where he was. He couldn't even make out his own hand. He tried to sit up, but felt something on his chest weighing him down. Looking down, he saw what appeared to be a red blob. He moved his hand to try and move the thing off of his body, when it began to moan softly. Slowly the blob moved, and suddenly Archie felt something wrap itself tightly around his shoulders.

"Archie! You're OK! I was so worried!" The red blob cried, and suddenly Archie realised what, or 'who', it was.

"Atlanta? Is that you?" He asked. And the blob moved up and down.

"Wha- What happened? And why can't I see anything?" He questioned. He felt the grip on his torso loosed, and what Archie guessed was Atlanta's arm reached down to get something. Then, slowly he felt some sort of thin metal brush past either side of his face, and in a matter of seconds his vision focused, and he could see exactly where he was. Chiron's office.

"Wait… Glasses! I can't wear glasses!" Archie cried as he realised what was going on.

"Sure you can! You're wearing them now!" Atlanta joked.

"But what about my warrior image! How many warriors do you know that wear glasses?"

"Oh come on, I think they suit you!" Atlanta stated, leaning in towards Archie's face. "And you should be glad you're alive! Chiron was afraid you might not survive the blast! Luckily he managed to heal all the wounds on your face,"

"Wow… I was that bad?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I was seriously worried about you Arch, I thought I was gonna lose you," Archie could have sworn he heard her voice break as she spoke. He gently turned her face back to face his own. Slowly their faces began to lean in, their eyes tight shut.

"Hey guys! Archie's awake!" But their moment was interrupted by Herry's loud voice, as the brawn stood in the door of the centaur's office. Immediately the rest of the team came rushing in to greet him. He was flooded with hugs and embraces from his teammates. Suddenly they all pulled back.

"Wait… Are you wearing, glasses?" Neil asked, and Archie nodded grimly.

"You know, they suit you!" Archie's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"I told you!" Atlanta cheered.

"Wait, just a question, did we defeat Cronus?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, we did. Without his portals, we managed to actually knock him out. The gods took him to Tartarus, and this time he's actually there for good." Jay responded.

"Oh, so we're back to trusting the gods now are we?" Archie growled.

"It's OK, they said they were sorry for what they did, they were only doing it to well, save the WORLD." Atlanta replied, still sitting on Archie's legs.

"So, does this mean we have to go back to our families?" he asked solemnly. The others nodded slowly.

"Oh…"Then the doors of Chiron's office swung open.

"Ah, Archie. Good to see your awake. Ms' Hera wants to see all of you in her solarium now." Hermes said.

The heroes made their way into the Goddess' office, and took a seat.

"Archie, it is good to see you have recovered," She exclaimed. "Now, as you all know, Cronus has been defeated. We have received news that he is now safe and sound in Tartarus. Your duty here is done, you may all return to your families." As Hera looked around the room, she noticed the heroes were not as happy as she had expected. They were all looking down at their feet, or each other.

"I thought you would be more happy about this news, is something wrong?" Jay stood up.

"Well, it's just… We don't want to leave. We want to stay here."

"What? But I thought…" Now Archie spoke up.

"We've been stuck with each other for two years! We've made bonds. If we leave this place, we won't be _returning_ to our families, we'll be leaving them!"

"You all agree with this?" Hera questioned, and the whole room nodded. "Even you Theresa?"

"Yeah, this place, fighting Cronus, that is a normal life for me. Besides, with Cronus gone, we'll have more time to do well, normal things!"

"And you know, most of us only have a few months left of high school anyway, it'd be pointless to leave now." Odie explained.

"well, I guess you can stay here if you wish… We will always be here if you need us." As soon as she finished her sentence, the room erupted with cries and cheers.

The heroes slowly exited the goddess' room, and Archie and Atlanta were the last to leave. As they approached the door, a hand touched Atlanta's shoulder.

"We need the two of you to do something for us." Hermes exclaimed.

"What?" They asked.

"We need you to go to Tartarus, and free Pan."

"What!" Archie exclaimed. "Can't you do it?"

"No, he doesn't trust us after what we did, but he does trust you," He gestured towards Atlanta. "We'll take you all the way there, you'll just need to unlock the cell."

"Wait, you want both of us to go? Wouldn't it be easier for just me?" Atlanta asked, knowing how much Archie disliked the half goat.

"Tartarus is far too dangerous a place for any mortal to venture into alone,"

"Okay, I guess. I may not like the guy, but he doesn't deserve to rot in Tartarus for all eternity."

"Thank you, and you'll need these." Hermes handed them the weapons they had lost whilst being held captive by the gods. "Persephone will show you the way."

The two teenagers slowly stepped off the chariot and stared up at the massive fortress that stood in front of them.

"I'd forgotten how creepy this place was…" Atlanta exclaimed. They walked up to the gate, and were greeted by some sort of ogre or giant.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Archie simply pulled out the pendant from underneath his shirt and showed it to him.

"We've been sent to pick up Pan, the God of the Forest?"

"Ah, he's in cell 156. Just walk straight and you'll find him." He handed Archie the key and he nodded. The two of them then walked through the prison gates.

"Oh, and make sure you keep as far away from the cages as possible, some of the critters in here are getting kinda hungry!" The ogre yelled.

"Got it!" Atlanta yelled back.

They cautiously walked through the halls of the infamous prison. At the moment they were in the beasts section. The cells in this part were very different from the ones they had seen previously. Instead of a simply metal door, they had steel bars hanging vertically, and there were no guards watching them. Probably cause then they'd be eaten in a matter of seconds. Atlanta looked at the cages. There was a large variety of different creatures littered throughout the cells. There were snakes, dragons, even a giant anteater! **(AN/ Sound familiar?)**

That was when something on the ground caught her eye. She bent down to have a look at it. Rubbing the sand off it, she was about to pick it up, when something wrapped itself around her wrist. Tightly. Before she could react she was pulled towards one of the cells, her arm pulled right between the steel bars.

"Atlanta!" Archie cried as he heard her body thud against the cell. She could feel intense pain in her shoulder and wrist, but the grip on her arm was too great for her to break free. She could now see Archie standing next to her, whip in hand. With on swift flick, he flung the cord into the cell and around the creature's arm, or tentacle, or whatever it was. He pulled back sharply and it cried out in pain, letting go of Atlanta's wrist. She immediately pulled her arm out of the cage and scurried backwards.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and saw Archie standing next to her, staring at her worriedly.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, my arm hurts like a bitch but I'll be fine." Archie gently held the injured wrist in his hand, examining it. He then released it.

"Come on, let's go free goat boy so we can get you back to see Chiron." He stated.

The rest of the journey went without a hitch. Eventually they found Pan's cell, and Atlanta walked up to the door. Standing on her tippy toes, she peeped through the small window. She could see Pan sitting, huddled in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Pan!" She cried, trying to get his attention.

"Huh… Atlanta!" He raced up to the cell door. "Oh my Zues, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, it wasn't me I swear I wa-"

"It's OK, we know. We've come to free you." Atlanta placed the key in the lock and the door opened with a click. Immediately Pan raced out and hugged Atlanta, not realising about her arm injury.

"Gah!" Atlanta gasped in pain, and he immediately pulled away.

"Sorry!" He cried. "I heard you guys finally got Cronus, I'm guessing you got kinda beat up?"

"Actually, that was from one of those creepy monsters in the cages on the way to freeing you. It tried to eat me." Pan then turned to look at Archie, for the first time.

"Hey, Arthur isn't it?"

"It's Archie." Pan ignored him.

"There's something different about you…" Archie tapped his new set of eye wear.

"Glasses?"

"Oh, of course! But aren't you like a warrior or something, I thought you'd have like 20 20 vision?"

"I did. 'Til Cronus blasted me in the face."

"Oh… Well, you suit them!"

"Come on you two, we should probably get going." Atlanta interrupted.

"Yeah, before something else tries to eat Atlanta!" Archie joked as they walked away. They made their way out of the prison, this time also without a hitch. When they reached the exit, they noticed another Chariot had arrived. Walking up to it, they noticed a small note attached to it. It said that this one was for Pan to get home, while the two heroes would use the one they arrived in.

"Well, bye!" Pan cried as his chariot took off. The two remaining then stepped into their chariot. Before it took off, Archie placed a hand on Atlanta's shoulder.

"Hey, I was um, wondering, if maybe after we'd got your wrist checked out, you'd maybe like to um, go to the movies with me, just the two of us?" He stuttered.

"You mean like a date?" Atlanta asked, noticing that Archie was now red as a tomato.

"Yeah,"

"It's about time!" She joked. "Yeah, I'd like that."

CORNY ENDING IS CORNY!

**Yes, this is the end of the story. So please review.**

**I wont be writing any stories for a little while, cause instead I'm working on a Class of the Titans/ Spyro crossover comic. I've started posting it on my dA account already. I recommend reading it. It's got a lot of AA fluff (there's a surprise…) and also quite a lot of JT fluff for some reason (even I don't know how it got in there, LOL.)**

**It also has a sheep joke in there too somewhere, :3**

**But I do still have a story idea I need help with, for I story I will write after the comic. I need suggestions on either…**

**A shape shifter from Greek mythology**

**OR**

**Anyone who has betrayed/been betrayed by the gods.**


End file.
